


Alone With The Stars

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Smut, kinda fake relationship-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Jemma looked up, outside the window, towards the night sky.  She smiled for one of the first times since Hydra came out of the shadows.“You can see Coma Berenices over there, Fitz.  It’s not very bright, but definitely there. You wouldn’t be able to see that in Sheffield.”  She traced the constellation with her eyes.Set after the rise of Hydra, when the team are on the run, staying at a little motel near the end of season 1.  A sorta 'what could have happened' fic.Written for the Fitzsimmons secret valentines.  Only the second fic I've ever written so be kind.





	Alone With The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kienova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/gifts).



> Written for the lovely @kienova66 on tumblr. They are a fantastic author, so if you like Fitzsimmons (if you don't why are you reading this?) or Turnadette (which I am most partial to) check out their stuff.

****

Jemma looked up, outside the window, towards the night sky.  She smiled for one of the first times since Hydra came out of the shadows. 

“You can see Coma Berenices over there, Fitz.  It’s not very bright, but definitely there. You wouldn’t be able to see that in Sheffield.”  She traced the constellation with her eyes.

“Or Glasgow,” he continued for her.  “Too much light –“

“Light pollution, yes.”  She turned to face him.  “Whatever happens, Fitz, I’m glad we joined the team, travelled the world together.”

“Yeah,” he paused.  “It was good there for a while.”

Simmons sighed, and then smiled, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Well, ‘Mr Jefferson’,” Jemma said in her cheesiest American accent, and the pointed to herself.  “’Mrs Jefferson’ thinks that its time for bed.  Come on.”

Coulson had decided their alter egos: Mr and Mrs Jefferson, a couple from Oregon travelling the states with the fellow members of their book club.  Fitz’s accent was passable, even if Jemma’s was a mile off the mark.  Coulson had told them that they knew each other so well that them being spouses would be believable, and Jemma certainly didn’t mind sharing a bed.  In fact, after all that had happened in the past week, she could do with the comfort of having her best friend close.

They were both wearing pyjamas, the formal, shirt-like kind.  Jemma’s had little pictures of (scientifically inaccurate) cartoon stars on them, like the stars she was gazing out the window to see.  Fitz’s were a muted plaid, but despite the different patterns, it did seem to Jemma that it could be very believable for them to be a couple, with almost matching nightclothes.

They tucked themselves under the covers, Jemma hugging the sheet close but Fitz laid down in the bed, stiff, unmoving and awkward.  She could almost feel him emanate awkwardness, radiating discomfort.  The last few days had been very hard on them, and Fitz had seemed to take it harder than any of them. 

Simmons reached out her hand to him.

“Fitz, you’re lying as straight in your bed as an Egyptian mummy.  Come on, I know its been a hard day, come over here.”  She tried to pull him over to by her side, pull her arm around him in comfort. 

“I’m okay, Jemma.” He sounded indignant as he tried to keep himself firmly in his half of the bed.

“We could all use some comfort now, Fitz, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, no reason to turn away a hug from your best friend.  We are _married_ , after all,” she added with a joking tone.

“Right.  Married.  Yep.”  Her joking didn’t seem to be making him any more relaxed. 

“And right now, you know you don’t have to worry about anything else that’s going on, it’s just you and me.”

Were Jemma’s eyes deceiving her or were Fitz’s eyes flitting down to look at her lips?  All of his mannerisms seemed off, not the comfortable, close friend she had known all these years. 

“Fitz?”  She gave him a questioning look.

“Just you and me.” His eyes were looking forcefully into hers now, as if her couldn’t tear them away.

He leaned towards her and kissed her urgently.  Jemma was shocked, confused, but no part of her wanted to pull herself away.  She held her hand out to rest on his arm, but he misinterpreted this as an attempt to push him back and immediately withdrew.

“Sorry, Jemma, I shouldn’t have –“ Jemma wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying now, she was still processing the feeling of that kiss, sweeter and more heartfelt than any she’d had before. She brushed his cheek with her hand and leant forward to kiss him again.  The change between them was overwhelming, but in the most pleasant way possible.  His hands (almost involuntarily) wrapped around her back, and she instinctively deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue to his lips as he reciprocated.

After a moment, they had to stop for air. She breathed, forgetting how dire the situation around them was, able to only think about him.

Jemma felt his hardness press through the layers of their pyjamas and suddenly felt hot.  She kissed him with renewed fervour.  The taste and texture of his lips made her brain short-circuit.  This was _Fitz.  Her Fitz._ Her lab partner, her best friend, her fellow shield agent.  Fitz, who had been by her side since that day he had finally talked to her at the academy.

She knew, consciously, that she had never thought of Fitz in this way before, that her feelings towards him before this day, this moment, had been completely platonic.  And yet, that fact now seemed absurd to Jemma. How was it that she could not have noticed his scent, sweet and heady?  Had she truly never thought about how it would feel to have him pressed against her, how his lips would feel on hers?   She could think of little else now.  Her senses were filled with Fitz, Fitz’s arms around her, pulling her close, Fitz’s body close to her, touching her with an intimacy she had never thought possible.  She moaned, and he pulled away. 

“I – I – I’m sorry, Jemma, I shouldn’t have –“

Jemma let out a quiet laugh and drew Fitz close again, putting her hands either side of his face.

“You don’t need to apologize, Fitz,” she breathed as she moved forward, capturing his lips and pushing him towards the headboard.

It only took a few moments before his hands were back on her, and she did what she could to encourage him, hoping that in some way that what people said about the two of them was true, hoping that Fitz could hear her thoughts, know that she wanted more than just kissing. 

Strangely enough, he seemed to get the message, his hands making their way down to her arse, pulling her on top of him.  She felt him grind against her and wanted more, made her way to reach to the top of his pyjamas to unbutton his top.  She needed to feel more skin against her, needed to be reassured by the nearness of him, feel that this was real, that they were really doing this.  Once Fitz realised what she was doing, he helped her along with it, giving her a questioning look before starting to undo her pyjamas too.

Jemma was excited by how fast they were going (after _such_ a long wait) but once she removed her top, Fitz seemed spellbound.  He kissed her, slower now, with so much feeling, and ran his fingers through her hair.  He pulled them backwards, pushed the covers over them again, them felt for her breasts, holding and stroking them.  For Jemma, it was like every touch was amplified, as though her neurons were firing a double speed.  The knowledge that this was Fitz, the person she trusted more than anyone in the world made it so much more intense than she had felt before.

She reached down to cup his hardness through his pants, and he groaned into her mouth with so much need that it made her smile.  Taking his passion as a sign that he wanted this as much as she did, she went to pull down his pants and pushed his hands to do the same to her.  There was nothing between them now.  They felt desire, intimacy and a need between them that was almost overwhelming. 

As they kissed, Jemma felt Fitz’s bare cock press against her thigh and almost started to overheat.  Fitz broke away.

“Are you…? Do we need –“

“A condom? No, Fitz, I’ve got an implant.”  She was almost surprised that he didn’t already know that.  He seemed to know more about her than she did of herself.

“So,” he breathed.  “So you sure. Sure that this is what you want?”

“Yes, Fitz,” She was almost too breathless to respond.  This was so sudden that she’d barely had time to assess her feelings but all she knew was that each touch, each kiss she felt from Fitz felt so right, ignited more passion in her that she had ever felt from any previous boyfriend.

He aligned himself with her cunt and pushed himself in, slowly, as though he could not quite take the adjustment of being in her all at once.  He moaned.

“Jemma,”

“Fitz,” She gasped.  It felt so good, being with him, feeling him in her, _touching him_ in such a way that she knew they were closer than ever before.  But he didn’t seem to push in fully, he seemed to be holding back.  “Fitz, don’t stop,” she begged.

He seemed to snap at that.  He’s whole body lurched forward, thrusting in to her with abandon.  In and out and in and out. 

He held her as he did. He held his hands at her shoulders, her breasts, working his way down with his right hand until…

“Fitz!” she involuntarily let out.  He had found her clit and was rubbing it in rhythm, building her up to a climax.

She did all she could to return his passion, raking her hands on his back, his arse, drawing him close and trying to feel him in every way possible.

He shifted his motions, pushing into her further and she felt him brush a wonderful place inside her, letting out a whimper.  Her spread legs clamped hard around his hips, pulling him as close as she could.  He continued to thrust, until he hit her G-spot one last time and she released.  She felt it all.  Her feelings for Fitz, ten years’ worth of wonderful, confusing, intimate memories, her love of this man who she now had in her arms, _inside her_.  It made her release stronger than she knew it ever could be, clenching around him powerfully. 

He followed close behind, unable to hold back when she felt so wonderful around him, when she was everything he had ever wanted and she was right here, here with him.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy and amazement as he released inside her, but as he finished, he held her even closer and kissed her.

“Jemma,” he spoke, barely knowing what to say.

She struggled to keep her breathe. 

“That was…” she let out a smile, quite a bashful smile, considering what the two of them had just done.  “That was wonderful, Fitz.”

He slid out of her as she pushed forward to kiss him, pushing herself on top of him. 

“Have you…?” she started.  “Have you wanted that for a long time?”

“Jemma, I –“ he hesitated, deciding that this was not the time to hold his emotions back.  “I’ve wanted to be with you since, well, _consciously_ since you jumped out of the bus.  But I think it’s been in the back of my mind since the academy.”

“I can’t say that it was _consciously_ in my mind until you kissed me, just then.” She smiled.  “But this feeling, how I feel for you, it doesn’t feel new, it feels like it’s been there for years.”  She held his hand to her heart, as she laid back down on the bed, ready to go to sleep, ready to wake up to a future with him.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason all my fics start with people looking at space. I'm an astrophysicist and it just leaks through to what I write.  
> I love comments, but please be fairly kind.


End file.
